Salty Tears
by Kit Yuuri
Summary: The story behind Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. Oneshot. AkuDemy AxelDemyx
1. A Simple Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH or KH2, unfortunately. But you can't sue me! HAH!

Roxas was new to the Organization, Axel is helping the teen out and giving him a lot of attention, Demyx is feeling ignored and sad.

Roxas followed Axel like a lost dog, although Roxas wouldn't be lost. Axel smiled at Roxas, of course, when he clung to his arm.

"Hey Roxas, want to go hang out or something?"

Roxas' eyes brightened up, "Yeah! We can go to Twilight Town and get sea-salt ice cream!"

Axel laughed, "Alright." He made a portal and followed Roxas in.

Meanwhile, a lonely figure watched from a lonely corner. Demyx looked at the fiery redhead who just walked out with the blonde teen. He walked towards his room and flopped onto his waterbed, it jiggled to his touch. He started to tear up, his bright sea foam green eyes covered in tears. He used to always hang out with Axel, always with him, he was Axel's and Axel was his. Now that Roxas is here, Axel gave the young teen every bit of his attention, while Demyx on the other hand was ignored and lonely. He always was hyper around the Organization, but when he was alone, he cried his eyes out until they were red. He sniffled, he cried until he fell asleep.

Later, Axel returned with Roxas, they were talking about something. Roxas laughed, Axel grinned. Demyx walked out of his room rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He looked to see Axel walking with Roxas, they were happy and laughing. They walked on without noticing Demyx. Demyx noticed, he felt weights against his shoulders and a pang hitting him where his heart should be.

"Well…you've got Roxas now…" Demyx mumbled, as he went back into his room and lay face down on his bed.

Axel entered the Dining Room with Roxas, laughing. Xemnas saw that everyone except the one hyperactive member was in the room. Number IX, Demyx to be precise. He wondered what happened to the Nocturne, he was about to tell Axel to go get Demyx since Demyx sat next to him when the door opened. Demyx entered the Dining Room.

"Heheh…sorry! I fell asleep in my room!" He smiled sheepishly.

Xemnas blinked, that was awkward, "Just sit down Number IX." He ordered. Demyx did as told and went to go sit next to Axel but Roxas took his seat, being a flirty asshole. Demyx sat down in Roxas' seat; he looked dark for a second but regained his happy composure. Xemnas didn't know what he just saw…was Demyx…actually…dark? He rubbed his eyes and Xigbar looked at Xemnas, "Dude you alright?" Number II asked.

Xemnas nodded, "Yes, I am alright." He said slowly blinking.

Demyx reached for some toast but it was far away, he looked towards Luxord, "Hey Luxord, can you give me some toast please?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, love. Here you go." Luxord handed Demyx two pieces of toast. Demyx grinned, "Thanks Luxord!" He then took his fork and stabbed a piece of sausage and started to eat his breakfast.

Larxene scowled at Demyx, he just looked happy and gulped down his food, he then noticed Larxene, "Oh hey Larxene…umm….I'm only sitting here because Roxas is in my seat, not that I mind…" Demyx whimpered under the deadly gaze of the Savage Nymph.

Larxene glared, "Alright. I'll let it slide this time." She hissed.

Demyx sighed a sigh of relief. 'Gee, Larxene's real mean.' He thought. 'But she does look like a bee.' He laughed at the thought of Larxene as a bee.

"What is it?" Larxene hissed. "Nothing!" Demyx cowered.

"Better be." She glared and went back to eating.

Demyx finished eating and he went to the sink to put his dishes away, "Well I'm going to go do something! See ya guys!" Demyx grinned and waved at the rest of the members and ran to his room and halfway there, tears started to stain his skin. He opened it door and closed it softly and buried his face in his pillow.

He sniffled, "Axel…how could you? You didn't say anything…." Demyx yelled into the pillow, muffling his crackling voice. He shook as he cried into his pillow. The blonde boy stopped crying and let tears roll down his face, his eyes half closed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, once again.

Axel was walking with Roxas and then Roxas stopped walking.

"Oh that's right! Sorry Axel I've got to go get something from the library!" Roxas grinned and ran in the hallway to the Library all the way on the other side of the castle, waving at Axel.

Axel smiled, he waved, he then was bored. "Now what should I do?" He then thought of his boyfriend, Demyx. Well, used to be boyfriend, but he didn't remember when they broke up. He walked into the Nocturne's room to see Demyx curled up on top of his bed asleep, eye swollen and tears staining his face. Axel blinked, Demyx was…crying? He felt sorry for the boy. He walked over and sat by Demyx, the bed wobbling a bit. He leaned over the young musician and kissed his forehead.

Demyx's eyes fluttered open, "Axel?"

Axel was startled, "Yes? What is it Demyx?"

"No….you can't be here, it must be dream…after all…you don't 'love' me…you'd be with Roxas right now…not in my room…it must be a dream…" He smiled weakly.

Axel was surprised, Demyx just said all that, he was hiding his pain. He felt a sharp pang where his heart was supposed to be. Weight crushing him, guilt…was it guilt? Yes, it was guilt. But how could he feel it? He had no heart.

"Demyx…." Axel mumbled, he felt guilty, he didn't know how much Demyx actually…_cared_…for him.

"You didn't even say anything…you just started to hang out with Roxas…" Demyx's voice was weak, crackling and shaking. He was going to cry again.

"Demyx…I'm sorry…" Axel quietly said, he loved Demyx. Yes, _loved._

Demyx didn't listen, he just started to tear. Axel bit his bottom lip, he tortured Demyx without knowing, the poor musician was broken. Axel got up to leave him alone. He left Demyx's room and walked to his room when Roxas was running down the hall.

"Hey Axel! Want to go train now?" He grinned. Axel looked at the young teen.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood right now." Axel smiled and walked into his room and lay down on his bed pondering about what happened.


	2. A Simple End

The next day Axel woke up and once he left his room Roxas was running down the hall and grabbed Axel and then headed for the Dining Room.

Demyx just awoke to the sound of approaching steps and opened his door. He then saw Axel running with Roxas to the Dining Room. He yawned and felt something, like he would soon…fade away…He walked into the Dining Room and had to sit in Roxas' seat _again_ for the 5th time this week.

He ignored Larxene and ate a few pieces of toast and then left the Dining Room.

Much later in the day, Xemnas walked over to Demyx and assigned him a mission. Demyx was to go eliminate Sora.

Demyx appeared in Hollow Bastion and said, "Eh, ah…Hey. You guys are looking lively."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped when they saw Demyx appear but then Donald yelled, "Scram!"

Sora blinked, "Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?"

Demyx gasped a bit and jumped when Sora said he was a 'wimp'. Sora crossed his arms and smugly said, "I bet you can't even fight."

"Yeah, but we can!" Donald exclaimed.

Demyx stood up straight and held up his index finger and shook it saying, "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearances."

The three took out their weapons and Demyx jumped back at the sudden movement. He turned around and leaned forward as he talked to himself making slight hand/arm motions, "Oh, I told them they were sending the wrong guy…"

Sora watched Demyx, "Who is this kook?"

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." Goofy reminded Sora.

"Right—no hearts!" Sora said and made a hand motion towards Demyx.

Demyx's head shot up and he turned around halfway and spoke, "Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad…"

Donald pointed an accusing finger at Demyx, "You can't trick us!" He yelled.

Demyx turned back around to think for a second then quickly turned back around pointing an accusing finger at Sora, "Silence … traitor."

Sora got confused then Demyx summoned his sitar and a battle took place and once the battle finished, Demyx's sitar disappeared and he fell to his knees.

Demyx then stood up, "Oh…No waaayyyy! Nooo!" He then fell to his knees again and slowly faded away in silence and Sora went about his own business.

Hours later, news spread like a wildfire around and as soon as Axel heard it, he rushed to Demyx's room.

"No...He can't be…dead." He dropped to his knees and sobbed, he had no heart, but he still, he still cared for Demyx. Now the young Nocturne was gone…Axel sobbed quietly as the room was filled with silence. Oh how he regretted ignoring Demyx during his last few moments, but he was too busy with Roxas…

Sobbing quietly, music sheets fell in front of him, _Everlasting Fire_.

"Everlasting…Fire…composed by…Demyx for his love…Axel." He tasted the words on his tongue bitterly and a single teardrop fell on the paper, "I'm sorry…" He whispered.


End file.
